


...And Everything Else

by melenafrey



Series: Dorian is a Voice Actor AU [2]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-12
Updated: 2016-03-12
Packaged: 2018-05-26 05:56:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6226561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melenafrey/pseuds/melenafrey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bull and Dorian go out after their initial meeting. Not for coffee, though. Obviously.</p>
            </blockquote>





	...And Everything Else

**Author's Note:**

> Hey look! It's a part two!  
> The first one was so short, I felt like I needed to follow up. Also I was unexpectedly hit with feelings about Bull and his Tama. I am of the firm opinion that Bull deserves more good things in his life and this AU is pure fluff so here she is, a permanent fixture in Bull's life outside of the Qun. Also, if Dorian can't have nice parents, he at least deserves cool in-laws, yeah?  
> Thanks to tumblr user Dannirand for Dorian's pen name. 
> 
> (Additionally it's very late and I didn't have a beta reader, so please let me know if you find any glaring errors. Thank you!)

Dorian looked a little stunned to see Bull still waiting for him, but he covered it up well with a quick smile. He had great teeth. As if he weren't attractive enough.

“Well, here I am. I hope you didn't get too bored, waiting for me.”

Bull smiled, standing up slowly so as not to aggravate his knee. “Nah. I was listening to a pretty hot voice taking orders for a half hour. It was almost a little _too_ interesting.”

Dorian tittered politely, though this expression indicated a little more than polite interest at his comment. “I see.” His eyebrow twitched up along with the corners of his mouth.

“So, er...The Iron Bull. Did you have somewhere in mind for us to go?”

Bull smirked. “Well, normally I'd suggest getting coffee at Starbucks but something tells me you might want something else.”

Dorian grimaced, and even _that_ was hot. This guy was ridiculous. “My apologies...we could, I suppose, get coffee elsewhere?”

Bull thought for a brief minute as they walked towards the exit. “How do you feel about tea?”

Dorian shivered when Bull opened the door for him, even as he pulled on the thick puffy jacket he'd carried out with him. “As long as it's hot, I'll take it. Though I do prefer something a little higher quality than your standard Ferelden breakfast.”

Bull laughed, admiring the way the weak autumn sunlight played off Dorian’s styled hair. “Yeah, you seem a little too fancy for that stuff.”

Dorian shrugged, slight smile ever so charming. “What can I say? I'm used to the good things in life. Even after moving here.”

He chuckled, and it only sounded a little forced. Bull figured now wasn't the time to pry.

“You been here long?” He asked lightly.

Dorian, expression guarded, now, shook his head. “Not quite a year.”

“Give it time,” Bull advised him. “Soon enough you'll be used to the flavorless food. Who knows, maybe you'll even be picking out your own mabari.”

Dorian shuddered delicately, and Bull laughed to see the pinched look of disgust on his features.

“Maker _forbid._ It is impossible to find any restaurant that can do a passable attempt at curry. Or that is willing to use any spice at all.”

“I hear ya,” Bull agreed, allowing the wistful note in his tone. He didn't miss everything about Par Vollen, but as frugal as they were with supplies, nothing was especially _plain._ They still knew how to use their goddamn spices.

Ferelden...tried. Sometimes. Hard to take chefs seriously that considered ketchup a spicy ingredient, though.

“And I don't do dogs,” Dorian continued in an imperious tone.

“More of a cat person?” Bull guessed.

Dorian sighed. “I don't appreciate the implication that the world can be split up into ‘dog people’ and ‘cat people’.”

“You are though,” Bull pushed.

Dorian sighed dramatically. “Well, _yes,_ but that's _hardly_ the point.”

Bull just smirked.

Dorian scoffed, turning his head slightly away from Bull. “I believe I was promised tea?”

Bull chuckled, eyeing Dorian’s haughty expression. “Promised, huh?”

Dorian shivered, affecting a deeply wounded air. “Not going to back out, are you? And here I mistook you for a man of your word.”

Bull smiled. “Oh, I am. Can’t have you getting too cold out here in this mild autumn weather.”

“Oh stuff it,” Dorian huffed.

“It’s nice out,” Bull continued to razz him. “Honestly, if most establishments didn’t require shirts, I wouldn’t be wearing this.” He plucked at the thin white shirt he had on.

Dorian’s expression as Bull gestured obviously to his own chest was something to behold. He was probably trying to look annoyed, but it sort of got lost in how damn thirsty he looked.

“Well, that’s simply...well.” He averted his gaze after he seemed to realize he’d been staring too long and pointedly stared straight ahead. That little blush on his cheeks was too fucking adorable.

Bull smirked but changed the subject for him. “Anyway, my old Tamassran runs this tea shop not too far from here. She’s even got red tea, which normally you can’t get out of Par Vollen, much less in Ferelden.”

“Sounds promising,” Dorian admitted. “I don’t suppose she’s got anything fromTevinter?”

“You never know,” Bull said thoughtfully. “She’s got a lot of connections. I wouldn’t be surprised if she did.”

 

When they arrived at the tea shop--small and nondescript, though Bull knew Tama liked it that way--Dorian seemed a bit skeptical. He said nothing, but the look on his face told Bull all he needed to know.

He wasn’t worried. Tama never disappointed.

“Welcome to Tama’s Tea,” he said to Dorian as they entered, chest puffing up a little with pride. His Tama, long white hair braided back out of her face, scoffed as she saw him enter.

“You know very well that is not the name of my establishment, Ashkaari,” she scolded him, but he could see the slight upturn of her lips. She couldn’t be mad at him over something like that.

“Don’t know why,” he said jovially. “Rolls off the tongue pretty nicely, I think.”

She sighed, but smiled when she noticed Dorian standing beside him. “Are you going to introduce me to your friend?”

“Of course, ma’am,” he said respectfully. “This is Dorian Pavus.”

“Well met, young man.”

“Well met, er…” Dorian paused.

“Tama is what I’m used to,” she said firmly. “Now. I take it you boys are here for something to warm you up?”

“We’ll take a pot of the red tea,” Bull said with an easy confidence born of familiarity. “But Dorian might want to look around first...I know he was wondering if you had anything Tevinter on the shelves.”

“There’s a specific kind from Qarinus, actually,” he said somewhat dismissively, as though he’d already assumed she wouldn’t have it. “Although anything from Tevinter sounds lovely.”

“I believe there is something from that city here--a coastal city, is it not?” Dorian nodded. “I thought so. Never been myself, although I’m sure it’s quite nice.”

“If you’re an Altus, anyway,” Dorian joked, and he seemed relieved when both Bull and Tama found it funny instead of condescending.

Bull smiled when Tama came out from the back with a small tin of fragrant tea that Dorian just about lost his shit over. “I haven’t had this in years,” he admitted, eyes shining with delight.

Tama smiled at him softly. “I’m glad I could assist you, Mr. Pavus.”

“Oh, Dorian, please,” he insisted.

She inclined her head politely. “Of course. Dorian.” She caught Bull’s eye and winked at him, much more subtly than Bull himself was able to. Bull smiled back at her.

“I’ll get that tea ready for you both, please sit and make yourselves comfortable.” She waved them off and Bull led them to a cozy table set for two that was pushed up against some shelves.

Bull always felt a little too big for these tables, but he couldn’t say he minded bumping legs with Dorian every so often. They chatted easily, trading banter until Tama called Bull over to grab their pot of tea.

“Thanks, Tama,” he said with a smile.

She gave him a fond look. “Of course.”

They both turned their heads as the bell on the door jingled loudly. An bald elf wearing unkempt clothing and a scowl was striding towards the cashier stand where Tama and Bull were talking. Tama kept the smile on her face for the new customer, but Bull was pretty good at reading people.

“This guy’s come in before?” He asked her mildly.

“Yes,” she said, smile fixed firmly in place. “Not only does he hate tea, he also hates the Qun, and finds it necessary to tell me so, every time he is here. How stupid the Qun is, how stupid qunari are for following it.”

Bull’s eye narrowed. “If you want me to show him the door--”

“That won’t be necessary,” she said calmly. “ I believe he is just extraordinarily lonely. Needs someone to talk to--or at, as it were.”

Bull grunted. “Doesn’t mean we have to like him.”

“No, it does not,” Tama agreed, voice serene.

She greeted him cordially as Bull took the pot of red tea back to the table where Dorian sat.

He clucked his tongue as Bull set the cups down. “Ah, Solas,” he said mournfully. “I wouldn’t wish his particular brand of nastiness on anyone.”

“You know him?” Bull asked, voice low so they wouldn’t be overheard.  
“Oh, yes,” Dorian said with disdain. “Orders coffee and talks about how corrupt Starbucks is and how big corporations are taking over, and awful I am personally for aiding and abetting the company by working for them.” He rolled his eyes. “He doesn’t seem to understand that bit about needing jobs to make a living, and all that. Or that I am not single handedly responsible for Starbucks driving out the local businesses.”

He sighed, reaching for his teacup. His eyebrows raised as he swallowed his first sip.

“Good stuff, huh?” Bull asked him.

“Indeed,” Dorian said, draining his cup rather quickly for a refill.

“So,” Bull started. “I figured H.P. Lovecraft was a fake name.”

Dorian smirked. “I did borrow it from another man, as it happens.”

“Why that name, though?” Bull asked.

Dorian looked down at his half-full teacup. “If you must know, it’s a bit of a joke. With myself.”

“Yeah?” Bull asked him, sipping at his tea.

Dorian chuckled. “Yes. In this case, H.P. happens to stand for ‘Halward Pavus’, which is my father’s name. He is...the main reason I no longer live in Tevinter. He didn’t approve of my lifestyle.” His smile turned a little bitter, but he continued in an even voice. “I found it amusing to sign his name to smutty gay fiction novels I narrated. How the tables turn and all that. He would be absolutely mortified if he ever found out.” He laughed, and Bull laughed with him.

“That’s one way to stick it to the old man,” Bull commented with mirth.

“Yes, I rather liked it at the time,” Dorian said with a wistful sigh. “I don’t think it terribly likely that he will find out--unless I know even less about his tastes than I thought--” he scoffed. “--and now that I’ve started the joke, it is my pen name. So I’m more or less stuck with my silly little witticism.”

“There’s a lot worse you could be stuck with,” Bull assured him.

“Oh?” Dorian challenged him. “Like ‘The Iron Bull’?”

“Hey now,” Bull said in mock affront. “That whole ‘mindless weapon’ thing really works for me.”

Dorian hummed thoughtfully, eyeing his biceps openly. “I bet it does.”

Bull, sensing some unease from Dorian the longer he was forced to talk about his father, changed the subject and Dorian took to it rather gratefully.

Bull listened with pleasure as Dorian expounded upon the merits of physics research he had done with a mentor of his, and boyhood exploits with his childhood friend Felix, and anything else he felt like talking about. He stopped after some time, shamefaced.

“I’ve been going on for quite some time, and I haven’t even let you get a word in edgewise,” he said apologetically.

Bull just smiled lasciviously. “Oh, I thought we already established this, Dorian. I could listen to you talk all day long.”

Dorian’s expression turned a little lustful too. “Well--”

“That’s very sweet, Ashkaari,” Tama said suddenly from behind Dorian, who jumped, sloshing a little tea on the saucer. “But I plan on closing up for a break, so the two of you should probably continue your discussion elsewhere.”

Dorian thanked her once again for the tea, and she assured him graciously that it was no trouble.

“I expect to see you for dinner next week,” she addressed Bull sternly.

“Same time, same place,” Bull agreed.

As they left the tiny shop, Dorian clutching the bag with his fancy Tevinter teas, Bull turned to him. “Where to?” He asked playfully.

Dorian’s smile fell. “Unfortunately I promised to meet a friend for dinner tonight,” he said regretfully.

“Fair enough,” Bull said easily. He didn’t want to pressure the guy if all he really wanted was a friendly chat and some casual flirtation.

Dorian _did_ look quite disappointed, however. “I would like--” he stopped for a moment, only to sigh and start again with a rueful smile. “I would like to see you again, though. Sooner rather than later, if possible.”

Oh, yeah. That was _totally_ within the realm of possibility. “How about I take you to dinner some night this week?”

“I would like that,” Dorian said quietly, mustache twitching as he smiled. “However--since you took me out this afternoon, I’m afraid I will have to insist that I take _you_ out next time.”

Bull chuckled. “Sounds good to me, big guy.”

Dorian allowed Bull to walk him to the closest subway stop and grinned when Dorian leaned up to kiss his stubbled cheek goodbye.

He gave Bull a little smile over his shoulder as he went that was sexy as hell--not to mention that _ass_ as he walked away.

Bull was a lucky man.

He was still pretty openly excited about the way his day had gone when he arrived at back at his place, where as usual, the Chargers had gathered for pizza and beer.

“Krem!” Bull crowed loudly as he opened the front door. Krem looked up from where he was sitting on the couch, eyebrow raised in silent question. “You’ll never guess who I met today.”

“Who, Chief?” He asked good-naturedly. “Your next one night stand?”

Dalish and Stitches chuckled into their beers. Skinner just smirked.

“Well, kinda hoping this one lasts longer than one night,” he admitted. “But it’s that guy who reads my favorite books!”

Krem spluttered. “The Tevene guy with the...the _voice_?”

“Mmm, he’s so lovely to listen to,” Dalish said with a fond look in her eyes. Rocky and Skinner rolled their eyes, but Grim and Stitches pursed their lips and avoided looking directly at anyone.

“You actually met him?” Krem continued, disbelief clearly evident.

“Yep,” Bull said proudly. “And let me tell you, he’s got a face that goes right along with that sexy voice. And an _ass_ , too, hoo boy.”

Krem sighed dramatically but he couldn’t totally hide his smile. “Well. Good on you, I suppose.”

Dalish cheered for him enthusiastically and the rest of the boys gave him fond, if a little disparaging, looks.

“Well you’re gonna have to introduce us eventually Chief,” Rocky said.

“Maybe he could read something for us,” Krem said sarcastically, but laughed when the rest of them responded with a chorus of “do you think he would??”

Bull just laughed. “Who knows, huh? Might be a little early for that but you never know.”

The boys made a space for him at the table. Bull smiled at Grim when he passed him a beer.

“So, what did you do?” Skinner asked pointedly.

“Well we went and got some tea--”

“He met Tama already??” Krem exploded, and Bull laughed again as the rest of them clambered around him for answers.

“That’s a bit soon, isn’t it?” Skinner asked him critically.

Bull shrugged. “I mostly took him there because she’s got damn good tea,” he said. “He seems used to the good stuff, and she doesn’t have anything less.”

“Mhmm,” Skinner said flatly. Krem gave him a look as he smiled weakly.

“What can I say? I’m real interested in the guy. Beyond that voice and pretty face.”

The Chargers just jeered and whistled at him mockingly, but it was all in fun.

“The Chief’s got it bad,” Rocky sighed.

Bull could do nothing but laugh. If he didn’t yet, he would soon.

 


End file.
